Stuffing and Mayonnaise
by Daisainan Neko
Summary: Hinata shows Naruto her collection of stuffed animals, Neji tries to break Hanabi of her silly addiction to mayonnaise, Konohamaru does some stalking, Sasuke messes up Neji's plans before Konohamaru can, and Hiashi goes Naruto hunting. Just another day in the Head House of the Hyuuga. NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuHana, one-sided KonoHana. [fluffier than Hinata's stuffed animals]


**Ages (tampered with 'em):**

**Naruto & Hinata 18**

**Neji & Tenten 19**

**Sasuke 18**

**Hanabi 15**

**Konohamaru 15**

'blah'** – thought**

**Review please!**

**xXx**

Naruto walked along calmly, completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was on the verge of dying from quiet happiness overdose. He just kept strolling along down the sidewalk, Hinata at his side, their hands intertwined. Her other hand was up by her lips and her face was so red that if Sasuke were there he probably would have mistaken it for a tomato and leaped on her. Good thing he wasn't there, because one, Naruto and Sakura would misunderstand and pummel him down into the earth. Two, Hinata would have a heart attack and the survival rate would be slim for sure.

They were currently on their way to Hinata's house (mansion, more like), which was the head house of the Hyuuga and therefore shared by Neji, Hiashi, and Hanabi. Naruto had said he wanted to see her house and her room, since she had already been around his (pitiful) apartment. Hinata could do nothing but stutter and agree (blushing the whole time, of course).

There were a few more things Naruto was blissfully unaware of. The first thing being that Neji would not take kindly to Naruto being around his little Hinata-sama, whom he looked after like his own imouto. Secondly, Hiashi would most likely feel the same (though he did not know Naruto, one look at the way the kid dressed would make any father suspicious. He's a Shinobi, not an asylum escapee) and would be most probably stalking them. Third on the list, Hanabi would cause ruckus in the house as usual, then again Naruto would probably think she was rather tame, considering the way he was. And lastly, Konohamaru would very likely turn up sometime in the middle of the day to attempt breaking and entering. Hanabi's loyal-to-the-death fanboy…

As they finally reached the gates, Hinata pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked them, leading Naruto inside. Following her up the path to her traditional Japanese styled (giant) house, Naruto gazed at the extensive green gardens filled with flowers of blue, pink, red, white, and purple. To Naruto the peaceful, sunny gardens seemed very Hinata-ish.

She slid open the large front door and Naruto followed her in. They took off their ninja sandals just inside the door. Just as they were about to head down the hall, Hiashi seemed to simply materialize right there. He peered at Naruto intensely, his pale eyes narrowed.

"Tou-san," Hinata greeted him. "T-this is Naruto, my… b-boyfriend."

She blushed even more, if that was possible.

"I see," when Hiashi didn't take his eyes off of Naruto, Hinata gently took his wrist and led them down the hall to the right. Hiashi kept turning towards them, following Naruto with his eyes. Naruto began to sweat and looked over his shoulder. Hiashi's byakugan activated and Naruto whipped his head back around, gulping. Sometimes he really hated the byakugan. Too bad he was planning for his children to have byakugan. He'd have to get used to it… fast.

Hinata slid open a door and she and Naruto walked in. His mouth hung agape.

Her walls were the same wood as all of the hallways, and she had light violet, fluffy carpet. Her large bed was covered in blankets of the same color and she had a dresser, a desk, and a closet. What made him so surprised was the enormous pile of stuffed animals on her bed and in baskets against the walls. She had every animal imaginable, and they were all crazy colors and extremely fluffy.

"Hinata-chan… I had no idea you liked stuffed animals so much."

Naruto turned to smile at her and she poked her pointer fingers together, looking extremely embarrassed. Naruto thought his Hinata looked adorable. He reached forward to the pile on her bed and brought out a big, fluffy, mint green bunny.

"This one is so cute… You know, you remind me of a bunny, Hina-chan! Cute, little, lovable… But you are an amazing fighter!" he grinned widely and Hinata gasped at all the compliments and the nickname. She took a few steps forward and placed her hands on the mint green bunny that Naruto still held. They were close, with only the bunny in-between them. Naruto looked down at Hinata and she slowly looked up. Her eyes widened slightly as his eyes slid closed and his head leaned down closer to hers.

'Is he finally…?'

…

Neji stormed into the kitchen like, well, a storm. He spotted who he was looking for leaning against the counter. He marched over to Hanabi and swiped the jar out of her hand and the spoon out of her mouth. She was left frozen, eyes wide in surprise, as Neji slammed the objects down on the opposite counter. She looked at him, still shocked, for an explanation.

He put his hands on his hips and his face got that fatherly look it always got. For a moment Hanabi thought it was sweet that he had come to care so much for her and Hinata so quickly (all thanks to Naruto, though he rarely ever got just some good straight credit for their currently harmonized home life… Hm). Then she remembered the reason he was giving her that look and suddenly it wasn't sweet anymore. Her face heated up like it had just been hit with a katon jutsu.

"WHAT THE HELL, NEJI-NII-SAN?! I was eating that mayonnaise!" she could tell Neji was struggling to hold back his gag reflexes.

He growled slightly.

"That's all you ever eat anymore. It's just as bad as Naruto and his ramen, except his is a dish, while yours is a condiment. His is mildly socially acceptable, while yours puts you in the same class as Guy sensei and Lee."

Hanabi gasped, heavily offended.

"Take it back!"

"No, Hanabi. It's true and not good for you," Neji nodded, as if to confirm what he had just said.

Hanabi wrinkled her nose and attempted to go around him; he blocked her way. With a war cry, Hanabi launched herself onto Neji, sending them both tumbling to the floor, rolling. Whenever Hanabi ended up on top she would be punching Neji and whenever he was above her he took the opportunity to attempt to restrain her. They crashed into cabinets and chairs… good thing Hiashi was off doing who knows what.

"YAAAAHHHH!"

"Garh… Hanabi-chan-! Umph! Wait a second-"

…

For a certain stalker, it was a good thing the current inhabitants of the home were… otherwise occupied.

In the stalker's natural habitat, the yard of the girl of its affections, its skills are just as bad as anywhere else. Here we follow a young fledgling stalker as he wrestles his way through the thorn bushes to gain closer access to the house. Just managing to pull through with only a few hundred scratches, the stalker dashes across the grass to conceal itself extremely poorly against the wall of the house. Next the stalker scours the side of the house and upon finding an open window, attempts to haul its pitiful body up. Finally having squeezed through half of the window, the stalker grabs onto a table inside and is able to pull itself fully in.

In an attempt to retain its pride, the stalker does not tumble to the floor, but catches the fall in an army roll.

Standing tall and brushing off its clothes, the stalker proceeds further into the house until the doorbell rings. Hiding around the corner, the stalker watches the scene play out.

…

Hinata heard the doorbell ring and shifted a little on top of Naruto's chest. Lying on the bed, kissing, with Hinata on top of Naruto, was the happy couple.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto murmured against her lips. She smiled and they continued.

Hinata was quite proud of herself for making it this far. And she felt so safe with Naruto-kun's arms wrapped around her waist. She entwined her fingers through his golden, soft hair, feeling her heart swell with emotions. All the fluffy stuffed animals pressed under and around them made it seem as if they were engulfed inside a sunny, fluffy, colorful cloud. Hinata had rarely felt this happy. She was always so excited when Naruto complimented her or smiled at her, or even just looked at her! But this feeling beat all of those feelings by far.

A happy tear escaped from under the lashes of one of her closed eyes, rolling down her porcelain cheek.

…

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Neji sucked in a breath, shoved Hanabi off of him ("Hey!"), stood up, and straightened his clothes. Calmly walking to the door he vaguely registered Hanabi walking beside him and glaring but he ignored her.

He slid open the door to see Tenten and Uchiha Sasuke talking casually, Tenten with her usual smile on and Sasuke with his usual… expressionlessness… on…

Tenten turned to Neji but he glared at her.

"And what would you be doing out here with Uchiha?" he demanded.

"Oh, relax," Tenten walked up to him, kissed his cheek, and then continued on past him. Neji uncharacteristically forgot about the Uchiha at his front door and trailed after her like a lost puppy.

Hanabi was left with the Uchiha… alone. Damn you, Neji.

"Um… come in…?" she stepped aside and Sasuke entered the house, slipping off his shoes once he received a nod of permission from her.

"So, um… why are you here?" Hanabi blushed slightly as the Uchiha's perfect, coal colored eyes turned to her and he stepped closer.

"I actually came for you," he said this extremely quietly and one of those sexy smirks suddenly appeared, making Hanabi blush more. He held out a jar and she gasped. "I heard you like mayonnaise."

He said it nonchalantly and Hanabi just grinned wider as she took the jar from him, which had a black ribbon tied around it in a bow.

"How sweet, Sasuke-kun!" she held the jar high above her head and sat down on the couch, Sasuke politely standing beside her. "It's like you knew Neji-nii-san had just taken my mayonnaise away from me! You know, we were just fighting for it in the kitchen, and I'm pretty sure I was gonna win. That's when you rang the doorbell and we had to get it. Hm, I wonder what he and Tenten are doing…"

She rambled off about something else and he sat beside her, mentally throwing a party, he was such a lucky man! He could have stood and sang opera right there he was so relieved- but no. The Uchiha smirk stayed as he gazed at her, trying to leave all emotions that would betray him out of his eyes. What did they have to give away? That Sasuke loved her, thought she was adorable, spunky, tough, crazy, and that she could sure hold her own in a fight?

…. Hanabi's favorite 'food' wrapped in a black ribbon would have to do for now when it came to expressing his feelings.

…

Hiashi had been watching with his byakugan for quite some time now from the other side of the room. His head began to steam, his face turned red with anger, and he decided it was time to get involved.

He stormed across the house with all the dignity and might a clan leader and father had, not even noticing his young daughter with Uchiha Sasuke on the couch (that was a good thing) and they didn't notice him either (another good thing). He went down the hall, his byakugan finally de-activating as he threw the door open. Naruto screamed like a young girl and jumped up, pressing his back against the opposite wall from Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata was the brave one in the situation and actually stood up to talk to her otou-san.

"Otou-san," Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

"Uzumaki! How dare you kiss my baby! You pressured her, I bet!" Hiashi was not joking.

"Uh, no, I-!" Naruto was beginning to panic, sweating.

Hiashi's byakugan activated again.

"Tou-san!" Hinata had a sudden burst of confidence and both males turned to her. "I started it! W-well, I went up to Naruto and looked right up at him, he took it as an okay… It was," she looked down, her hands folded behind her back, her face again resembling a tomato Sasuke would leap on.

Naruto relaxed but tensed up when Hiashi pointed a finger at him.

"I'm still watching you…" his glare got even more intense (if possible) and Naruto held his breath.

A sudden yell from the living room had Hiashi's gaze swiveling that way and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Then Naruto and Hinata, hand in hand, followed Hiashi out of the door towards the living room.

'Arigatou, Hinata-chan.'

…

Neji snuck up behind Tenten in the kitchen as she was admiring the pictures on the fridge that all three Hyuuga children had drawn when they were little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She gave a smile before she took down a certain picture, examining it more closely.

The picture was drawn in pencil and was extremely detailed for the age of the child who had drawn it; Neji. It had his name and age in the corner. The picture was of a small boy with long brown hair looking up at the man whose hand he held; the man looked like an older version of the boy. It was so well done that Tenten could see clearly the expressions of care on both faces as they looked at each other. Under the two was written: I love you, Tou-san!

Tenten smiled, "You drew this when you were five?"

She sounded disbelieving.

Neji just shrugged, but couldn't help smiling sadly at the thought of his tou-san.

"Well I suppose they don't say you're a genius for nothing," she replaced the picture and turned to face him in his arms.

She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, her way of comforting him after he was reminded of his otou-san. Neji placed his forehead against Tenten's and they closed their eyes, staying that way for a few minutes until they heard a shout from the living room.

Neji sighed, "We should go see what that was."

He just KNEW it had something to do with Hanabi.

…

Hanabi had continued to talk to Sasuke as she dipped her finger into the jar and licked off some mayonnaise, giving a small, "Mmm."

Sasuke had the sudden (naughty) urge to lick it off of her finger the next time she dipped it. So he did.

Hanabi sat, frozen, watching as her crush slowly licked the mayonnaise off of her index finger. Sasuke's eyes were cast down; allowing her to admire the way his long black lashes brushed his pale cheeks. She blushed like Hinata.

A figure suddenly appeared before them, looking royally pissed.

"Hey! Uchiha!" Konohamaru bellowed.

Sasuke looked up, not removing his mouth from around her finger. He raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"Get off of my girl! Hanabi-chan, accept my offering of mayonnaise instead!" he held out a jar.

"YOUR girl?" Hanabi stood, causing Sasuke to finally release her finger. "I- Wait, how the hell did you get into my house?!"

She put her hands on her hips. Sasuke stood as well, towering above Konohamaru.

"I believe I got to this WOMAN first, Sarutobi," his voice was deep and menacing, making Hanabi blush as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"What is going on in here?" Hiashi thundered in, followed by curious teens, Hinata and Naruto.

"Yes, what exactly are you doing? And how are you here?" Neji appeared in the living room as well, Tenten at his side.

Konohamaru deflated slightly at the sight of all the people (higher ranking ninjas, too. Naruto and Sasuke were now jounin).

Neji suddenly looked panicked.

"What is with all the mayonnaise? Arrgh, I just got rid of it!" Neji began to pull his (beautiful) hair out stressfully.

Tenten grabbed his arm, leading him back to the kitchen as she patted his hand soothingly.

"Shh, it'll all be okay…"

Everyone continued to glare at Konohamaru.

He began to stutter.

"I- uh, um… I mean."

"OUT!" Hanabi screeched, pointing to the door. Konohamaru sulked as he trod towards it.

"I will never give up on you, my beautiful kunoichi! I will always-" he was cut off in his speech when Naruto stormed over and slammed the door.

"Sorry, Kono!" he hollered through it, only to be met with the sounds of a frustrated temper tantrum and the guards removing Konohamaru from the property.

Now the eyes of Naruto, Hinata, and Hiashi (byakugan on) turned to Sasuke.

"What might you be doing, hitting on my daughter?" Hiashi asked dangerously.

"Yeah, teme!"

Sasuke stood tall.

"I love her."

Hinata and Hanabi gasped, Naruto stood shocked, and Hiashi fumed.

"Not my daughter, Uchiha-"

But suddenly Hanabi leaned up and kissed Sasuke.

Hiashi raised his eyes to the sky, wondering, 'WHY?!'

Then again, getting grandchildren from his daughters and nephew would be nice. Hiashi only hoped none of them would end up wearing orange jumpsuits…


End file.
